This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is a close interplay in this project between theory and experiment. Refinement of our understanding of spectral and angular light scattering properties from tissue leads to continual redesign and optimization of our ALSS instrumentation.